


One lazy night, Two tired idiots, and other unholy things

by onmywaytopigfarts



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Fluff, Mutual Pining, a little bit I mean, they are dumb gay idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmywaytopigfarts/pseuds/onmywaytopigfarts
Summary: Kartik was too cute and his mind was too tired. Not the best combination, Aman will learn in the next few minutes.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	One lazy night, Two tired idiots, and other unholy things

Aman came home after an exhausting day at work, ready to just plop himself down on the bed and sleep till the next Monday. Instead he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his demigod roommate on the sofa.

Kartik Singh was sprawled out, tie loose and a few buttons open, giving Aman a spectacular view of his gorgeous neck and that delicious Adam's apple. His legs were spread apart, he had slid down a little on the sofa, head resting on the back of it. His beautiful face was sporting that cute frown, indicating he was tired as fuck. How can a person be such a mess and manage to look so beautiful at the same time, Aman thought. 

He plopped down next to him with a loud grunt, highly aware of the arm that was resting on the back of the sofa.

Kartik woke up with a start. ''Did I fall asleep again? Fuck man I missed the train kiss! I hate everything.'' 

''Rough day at work?'' Aman asked, shaking his head at the gorgeous idiot he had unfortunately fallen in love with. 

''You know it. Yours didn't go so well either, right? Your cute nose is all scrunched up like it always does when you are in the mood to kill your boss.'' Kartik tapped Aman's nose lightly as he said that. 

If Aman's mind had started malfunctioning a little when he heard 'cute nose', it was surely going haywire as Kartik's warm finger touched him. His entire face scrunched up to feel that little warmth on his nose. 

Kartik chuckled and proceeded to remove Aman's glasses. ''You look like the biggest nerd wearing them.'' Aman would have protested, but Kartik was too cute and his mind was too tired. Not the best combination, he'll learn in the next few minutes.

He was talking again about some PR person or issue, Aman didn't really know. He didn't get what Kartik's job was, tried to, but it was impossible. He never understood how he got the energy to talk, especially after a bad day at work. There were a lot of things that didn't make sense right now. Like how Kartik's rock hard shoulders suddenly looked like they'll be the best pillow in the world. Or how a rant about something PR felt like the softest lullaby. Maybe if he tries the shoulder-pillow things will make sense. 

Ah...yes it does feel lovely. Aman feels his body melting and warmth flooding in him the moment his head touches Kartik's shoulder. It felt so good that he forgot it was supposed to be forbidden or wrong. He felt so at-peace that he actually got brave and got closer to the warmth next to him. 

''So we were working on this new strategy, an-'' Kartik forgot how to speak as Aman scooted closer to him, resting his head on Kartik's shoulders. Aman's fingers were dancing in the air close to Kartik's side, as if trying to decide if he should put his arm around Kartik, holding him close, or if he should put them on his thighs, dragging him closer. 

And suddenly breathing was the hardest thing ever as Aman’s hand landed on his thigh, fumbling around as if he was looking for something. “Dis doesn’t feel like a belly…” he mumbled in a sleepy voice. Kartik would have said something but his voice was lost somewhere as his idiot actually proceeded to pat around trying to find his beloved belly, almost groping Kartik in the process.

“Aman, honey, what are you doing?” Kartik said really slowly, cursing himself for letting the 'honey' slip.

“Trying to hug you! But where are you?” The sleepy dork complained in a whiny voice and Kartik fell in love with him, again, for the thousandth time. How he wishes he could tell him that he was right there, waiting for him. How he wishes he could tell him why he waited for a full hour after he reached home in this way too uncomfortable sofa. How he wishes he could tell Aman that he loved him so much, how he ached for his touch or his smile or just one more look so bad that it hurt.

“I think you should go to bed Aman, it’s been a long day for you.” Kartik suggested, his throat suddenly very dry.

“No,” Aman whined again. “You are warm. I don’t want to leave.”

It was an absolute torture. Having the man he loves more than life, wrapped around him and being able to do nothing was making his already bruised heart stop. Control was never his forte and keeping his feelings from spilling was demanding too much of it. “Please just go before I say something that’ll ruin us forever.”

“What do you mean?” Aman tilted his head up to meet Kartik’s eyes, feeling wide awake now. Blood pounding in his ears, breathing heavily, the world suddenly too fast and too slow at the same time, his brain took him to only one conclusion…Kartik feels the same?

“Nothing. Just go. I can’t bear this any longer.” Kartik sighed heavily, refusing to meet Aman’s questioning eyes, feeling like he’s in the lift whose ropes are broken and it’s just going down and down and down. His whole world was sinking around him and there was nothing he could do other than wishing for it to be over soon. 

“Look at me.” It wasn’t a request. Kartik met his eyes reluctantly, readying himself to see the rejection there. His heart stopped for a moment. Aman was looking at him with an expression so new yet so achingly familiar. It was the same look he saw on his face when he caught Kartik absently dancing to the music that day, the same look he had when he put Kartik to bed when he was sick. The same look he always tries to hide from Kartik. Does that mean…Aman feels the same?

Kartik was looking at Aman, searching his face for answers, but Aman's expressions were unreadable. He shifted away from Kartik, and sat up on the couch, facing him. Kartik thought this is it, he has ruined them forever, the only connection they had will be gone too. Aman is probably thinking of ways to let him down gently and he'll move out too. He'll be alone again. 

''Kartik,'' Aman says, his voice barely above a whisper, but laced with a sea of emotions. 

And 'that' look was back again. Kartik was trying so hard to breathe, to stay focused, to stop his heart from hoping too much. He didn't know what to do, so he sat up on the couch facing Aman. Big mistake.

Aman was leaning forward, his hand on either side of Kartik's knees, getting closer and closer, the world dissolving into a soft blur around Kartik, the only thing clear was this gorgeous man, his soft lips, warm and inviting, all of this too scary. He stopped, his face barely an inch apart, both of them breathing each other. 

''What do you want?'' Aman whispered against Kartik's lips, his eyes breaking all barriers and looking directly into Kartik's soul. There was no point in lying, no point of hiding his feelings, making a joke and brushing everything off. No. This was the moment of truth and Kartik was tired of pretending. 

''You.'' He confessed softly. His voice was shaking a little, but his mind firm. Aman was all he ever wanted. This man right here was everything his heart ached for. 

He could feel Aman's smile as his lips pressed against him. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his body sagged with relief and a tear escaped his eyes. Aman chuckled softly and climbed into Kartik's lap, one hand around his neck and the other in his hairs. 

The broken lift finally stopped. The walls usually closing in and suffocating him felt almost like home. The world was a soft hum. This felt right, this little man in his arms was what he asked from every falling star. 

''Chal ab jyada senti mat ho'' Aman said, his voice a little hoarse. Kartik started laughing and dropped his head in Aman's shoulder. 

His Aman. 

His dumb idiot. 

His life. 

He is ready to spend his entire life waiting for Aman on that demon couch, even if he ends up with a broken neck. Okay maybe not this couch, they'll buy a new one. They have their whole life to discuss it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
